


prom season

by claruh



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Stenbrough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claruh/pseuds/claruh
Summary: basically uh. fluff cause i wanted to write something big





	prom season

Stan paced the floor, his footsteps luckily muffled by his socks. The clock read 2:38 AM. He cursed before sitting on the edge of his bed. He was stressed, that meant he stayed up all night worrying about nothing in particular, but this time there was something particular.

It was prom season, and Stan was debating with himself whether or not to ask the Bill Denbrough out. He laid back onto his bed and sighed, staring up at the large bird stickers that had been plastered to his ceilings since he was a kid. He touched his face briefly, rubbing his hand over the scarring only he and the other losers could see.   
He hated that.   
He hated living in Derry.  
He hated a lot of things. 

He shut his eyes tight, trying to will sleep upon him. Yet, his mind still remained full of thoughts of Bill. He had liked him ever since they were kids, and still the guy had no idea. Stan often caught him staring whenever they hung out, but he always brushed it off as nothing. There was no way in hell Bill would choose him over any of the girls in their grade, or any of the boys, for that matter.

He fell asleep, and dreamed of prom. Him and Bill spinning around the floor, everyone watching on while music played softly. Bill dipped him, leaned in, and- His eyes shot open as his dad pounded on his door telling him breakfast was ready. He got up, trying to push the dream to the back of his mind. He and the rest of the losers were supposed to go to the quarry all together one last time before school ended. With Mike pretty much taking over the library, Richie and Eddie planning to run off to who knows where, and Bev making plans to move in with her aunt right after graduation, they never all hung out as a group anymore. 

Stan ate quickly before telling his dad goodbye and pedalling down to the quarry. He was the first there, as usual. Bill arrived shortly after, grinning when he saw Stan. Stan’s face turned pink almost immediately, cause how could it not.

“Hey Stan.” After several years of speech therapy, Bill’s stutter was almost completely gone. It only really showed up when he was too overstimulated by emotions.. 

“Hey Bill.” Bill hugged Stan tightly, and Stan hugged him right back. He could get used to this, he really could. Bill rested his head on Stan’s shoulder and hugged him tighter. “You okay?” He whispered nervously, not wanting Richie to see them like this cause he wouldn’t hear the end of it for months.

“I-i’m just happy to see you.” He picked his head up and grinned before hastily pulling away from Stan’s arm when the sounds a bike approaching got louder. Stan looked at his feet as Bill ran to talk to Bev. He shouldn’t be jealous, he should be happy Bill is giving him any sort of affection. Him and Bev aren’t official, but neither are him and Stan. Stan shook his head before sitting and starting to slip off his tennis shoes to get ready to jump into the water below.  
He glanced up whenever Richie sat next to him, grinning. “Sup Stan the man!”

“Haven’t heard that one in a while.”

“I thought I’d bring it back for this occasion. Speaking of occasions, you ask-” Stan covered Richie’s mouth with his hand quickly.

“Don’t mention in. He’s right there idiot.” He took his hand away and Richie just rolled his eyes.

“Pussy.” Richie stuck his tongue out before running over to where Eddie was standing and wrap his arms around his shoulders. Eddie swatted at him, but leaned into the taller boy, smiling.

Stan sighed and rested his head in his hands. He needed to ask Bill, but when. He couldn’t ask before they jump in the water cause then it’ll be awkward if he says no, but then he couldn’t wait till after because what if Bev asks him or- His thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand on his arm. He looked up and saw Bill. Of course he did.

“Get ready dork. We’re all jumping together.” Bill stood up and Stan tried to not stare at his almost abs that he got from the amalgamation of sports he played. Stan just did baseball, nowhere near as athletic as Bill. He quickly took off his shirt and shorts, only having his swimsuit left.

He walked over to the cliff they’d jumped off of since middle school. The scene was nostalgic to see, all his friends together. He smiled and saw Bill grab Bev’s hand. He turned around. No. No. He nearly fell to his knees. He quickly walked over to Richie, giving Bill a forced smile along the way. 

“Rich-” Richie hugged Stan tightly. He was thankful for him despite all the times he was annoyed by him. So thankful. 

“I’m so fucking sorry Stan.” Richie smiled sadly at him. 

“I am too. I am too.” He cursed under his breath before dragging Richie over to the cliffs edge. “Can you ask if it’s actually happening? Be as obnoxious as possible. Please.” Richie glanced at Bill and Bev before nodding and strutting over. Stan sighed in defeat as he heard Richie loudly talking about prom.

He shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. He was an idiot for thinking Bill would ever want to go to prom with him. If anyone wanted to go to prom with him. He nearly laughed at the concept, how bittersweet everything is. 

Richie made his way back to Stan smiling. Stan looked at him even more confused than he was before. “He said no.”  
“What?” 

 

“Bill says he likes someone else. Bev knows, but they won’t tell me.”

“Of course they won’t tell you.” Richie slapped Stan’s arm and both of them laughed. There was a chance Bill didn’t like him, but now he knew he could go for it. All of the losers started to approach the cliffs edge. Bill and Richie both grabbed Stan’s hand, preparing to jump. 

They counted down. When they hit zero, they all plunged down off the cliff into the waters below. Stan had lost Richie’s hand along the way, but Bill still grabbed on tightly to him as they floated beneath the surface. Bill smiled before pulling Stan above the water and panting. 

“Can I ask a weird question?”

“Shoot.” Stan was nervous. What qualifies as a weird question to Bill? Holy shit what if he found out, what if Richie told him.

“Do you ever just get really strong urges to kiss someone?” 

Stan paused, staring at Bill’s face, “All the time.” 

“What do you do about it?” By this time all the other losers were swimming elsewhere, not bothered by Stan and Bill’s side conversation in the water.

“Ignore it the best I can.”

“What if I can’t?”

“I don’t know dude. Just say something.” Stan shrugged before Bill grabbed his shoulders.

“It’s you Stan.” 

“Me.”

“Yes you. I’ve been so obvious since like sophmore year.”

“I’ve been so obvious too! I assumed-”

“You assumed wrong!” Stan hugged Bill tightly dragging him under the water. He stared at Bill’s hair framing his face before leaning in and pulling them both above the water. Stan looked over and saw Richie staring at the two of them, and quickly flipped him off before turning back to Bill.

“So.”

“Right. I didn’t think this far.”

“Neither did I. Do you want that kiss?”

“Yeah. I really do.” Bill leaned in and pressed into Stan softly, his hands slipping to the base of Stan’s back. Stan smiled into the kiss briefly before putting his arms around Bill’s shoulders. He pulled apart briefly and stared at Bill before turning to see how many of their friends were watching them. Surprisingly, Stan didn’t see them, so he assumed they’d swam to the hidden beach to cool down. “Wow.”

“Wow is right.” Stan pulled Bill closer and kissed him again. Bill’s head slipped down to Stan’s chest as he laughed. “I have a question.”

“Hm?” Bill looked up and Stan blushed.

“Fuck it. Bill Denbrough will you go to prom with me?”

“Yes! Holy shit.” He laughed and threw his arms around Stan and hugged him tightly. He whispered, “I was going to ask you too.” They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to move. 

“We better get back to the group. You know what Richie’s going to say.”

“Oh I’m more than aware.” They waded to the shallow water and talked while walking towards the loser’s voices coming from behind a group of trees. As they approached, Stan kissed Bill’s cheek and took his hand. 

“There’s the married couple!” Richie exclaimed, nearly falling over on Eddie with all his dramatic hand motions. Eddie slapped his arm playfully and grinned at Bill and Stan. “Kinda gay if you ask me.” Richie shrugged before kissing Eddie’s cheek and wrapping his arm around Eddie’s waist. Eddie’s smile grew bigger as he leaned into Richie.

“Stan! Hell yeah.” Mike hugged Stan tightly, grinning. “If he hurts you, say the word.” He and Mike had become like brothers after Neibolt. They studied together frequently, both taking AP classes. Stan had visited the farm once or twice, commonly bird watching in the huge fields or playing baseball with some of Mike’s younger cousins who visited. 

“I hope he doesn’t.”

“Me too.” Mike smiled, heading back to his seat. 

Bill was talking to Bev quietly, smiling. Stan knew he shouldn’t be jealous, but he couldn’t help it. It was irrational to think like that. He sat down next to Mike, Bill coming to join him not long after. He reached over and took Stan’s hand in his. Stan smiled and leaned into him as Richie told some thrilling tale about his family's insistence he wears his father’s suit from the 50’s. Stan shut his eyes, his mind drifting back to the dream he had the night before


End file.
